


Glorious Feeling

by vintagepeggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, Mentions of Anxiety, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepeggy/pseuds/vintagepeggy
Summary: Bucky won't let a little rain stop him from telling you how he feels.Based on the prompt “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 30





	Glorious Feeling

It’s 1am. The bottle of wine you’ve finished and had perched on the carpet has already been tipped over, spilling the last few drops of red liquid into the wooly fabric. You lift your phone up again to check your messages for probably the tenth time. Through hooded eyes the screen starts to look blurry but you’re fighting the wave of sleep that’s trying its best to overtake you.

You’ve been texting with Bucky for most of the night. One of your closest friends, and the object of your heart’s greatest desire. But he definitely didn’t know that. You sit up on the couch as the next episode of your show starts auto playing in the darkness, as the mess of what was a bun on top of your head comes tumbling undone. You get up and walk over to the window as you try positioning your hair back to how it was. The torrential downpour of rain drenched the streets, and the annoyingly loud gusts of wind rattled the windowpanes. You pulled the blinds closed as anxiety started eating away at your stomach. Not because of the storm, but because that risky text to Bucky was probably too risky, and it was absolutely the alcohol’s fault, or at least that’s what you tried to convince yourself.

He hadn’t replied for 30 minutes. _Maybe he went to bed?_ _Not likely_ you thought. He would have said goodnight. _Or his phone died._ But then he would have plugged it in. _Or maybe, just maybe he was absolutely taken aback and disgusted-_ you had to stop yourself before you spiraled into an emotional panic. You didn’t profess your love, but you definitely overstepped the line of friendship there a bit, hoping he would take the bait. Clearly, he wasn’t feeling it.

You sighed and picked up the wine bottle, heading over to the kitchen. That’s when you heard the sudden banging. At 1am.  
Cautiously, you went over to the front door and peered through the slot. You instantly recognized that mop of dark brown hair, and that recognizable silver arm glistening in the light of the streetlamps as your panic subsided. You opened the door and found Bucky Barnes standing on your front porch. He was soaking wet from the rain, water dripping off his hair onto your front mat, eyes red from…what exactly?

“Bucky what are you-” he cut you off. He put his right hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes. With a soft voice he whispered,   
“Listen, I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.”  
You’re taken aback, unsure if you heard correctly or if all the noise had obscured his words. You had to be certain, but was so scared of the answer, so you choked out your next words. 

“You’re in love with me?” Silently, he nodded. You blinked back the tears that started forming in your eyes. You held his face in your hands and leaned forward bringing your lips to his. The ceaseless rain continued to flow, now drenching you as well but you didn’t care. He leaned into the kiss and brought his hand up to the back of your neck holding onto you like you might disappear. You stayed like that for what could have felt like an eternity, lips pulling at one another and drinking each other in.

When you finally pulled apart Bucky looked down at you and stroked your cheek, “So are you gonna let me in, or will we start singing in the rain next?”  
You smirked, _this punk._ “C’mon then,” you said smiling leading him inside his hand in yours, worries of the night long gone.  


**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get some of my Winter Soldier feels out. Prompt is from this list https://tinyurl.com/y6d363tc  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr @vintagepeggy with another prompt from the list or otherwise and I'll try my best!


End file.
